De-Void
"De-Void" is the twenty-second episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Christian Taylor. It is the forty-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 10, 2014. Synopsis With the Nogitsune still in control of their friend, Scott and Lydia find an unlikely ally in Peter Hale. Elsewhere, the effects of the Nogitsune have given Chris, Alison and Kira some trouble with four out-of-control werewolves. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Aaron Hendry as Nogitsune *Shelley Robertson as Committee Chairwoman Quotes :Committee chairwoman: We want to review both your successes and your failures. :Sheriff: at two stacks of files - one very large and one very small Which pile is which? :Committee chairwoman: ... :Sheriff: I'm sorry I asked. ---- :Peter: What are you doing? And more importantly, why aren't you healing? :Derek: It's from one of their swords. It'll heal. :Peter: By playing chess? :Derek: Back in his room, Stiles had a board with my name on one of the pieces. If this is a game to him, then I need to figure out the plays. :Peter: Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules. :Derek: What does that mean? :Peter: You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules. It's a fox spirit that chose to become human. And supposedly, that's something they can do only after about 100 years. If a kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass, then a nogitsune, which is a dark kitsune, is a freaking disaster. Besides, chess is Stiles's game. It's not the game of a Japanese fox. ---- :Nogitsune: You want to handcuff me? :Sheriff: If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and from others. You're not my son. ---- :Scott: What now? :Lydia: I don't know. This is my first time in someone else's head. ---- :Scott: What if this is just another trick? :Peter: When are you people gonna start trusting me? :Scott: to the Nogitsune I meant him. :Peter: Oh. ---- :Aiden: Well if we aren't going to kill him, why aren't we tying him down with really big chains? ---- :Nogitsune: Why that kanji? Why "self"? :Noshiko: To signify that he died as himself. Because Rhys wasn't a monster. Not like you. :Nogitsune: If I'm such a monster, why'd you call off the oni? What happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife and pain to descend upon everyone and everything? What happened? :Noshiko: I don't want that anymore. :Nogitsune: I do. ---- :Nogitsune: Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day. ---- :Rafael: I don't think Sherlock Holmes could figure out half the bizarre crap happening in this town. I mean, this place is literally the Bermuda Triangle of homicides, disappearances, and strange occurrences. ---- :Peter: Scott is gonna to try to dig through pale and sickly evil Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly real Stiles then guide him back through the depths of his own subconscious. Soundtrack *Like Real People - Hozier *This Electric Night (Dubstep Remix) - Lizi Kay *Not Just a Girl - She Wants Revenge Category:Season Three Episodes